It's Hard to Say I Do if I Don't
by maplexsyrup
Summary: Oneshot. Slight AU. "You're just an extra on the Cam and Layne Show, and you're about as wanted as an STD." Onesided Clam. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!


**AN:** Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear **cruiseaholic**, happy birthday to you :)

Love yuo Amy. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own. _Oh yeah you caught me. But I've caught you on worse._

* * *

**It's Hard To Say I Do if I Don't  
**_A Clique oneshot for Amy's Super Duper Sweet Sixteen_

* * *

_Breakout, let the party start, we're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts—_

You flip open your phone, smiling to yourself. There's something about that song that always makes you smile. Sure, it's Miley Cyrus, cue gagging, but it's so freakin' _catchy_.

Then you see your Caller ID, and your smile fades.

"Hi, Layne," you mutter.

"Hey, Claire!" she giggles, and you wish you had let the happy song play over and over again, until she gave up and just sent you a text message.

"_Stawp it! That tickles!"_ she hisses at someone in the background, and you fight the urge to hang up or vomit. Or both.

This reminds you of a similar phone call, four months ago, and now you have to fight the urge to cry.

--

_Shake shake, shake shake a shake it!—_

"Hey!" she giggles, and that alone makes you suspicious.

"Hey, Layne, what's up?"

"Not much, just—" Her voice suddenly gets serious, and now you really wonder what's going on. "Hey,

Claire, you're one-hundred-percent over Cam, right?"

You gulp. Sure, it's been a year and seven months since he texted you, saying he dumped Olivia Ryan; and six since he decided you'd broken up and gotten back together _way _too many times to be normal, but _over him_? Not at all.

"Um…" You're not sure what to say. You've reassured Massie and her minions many times that he was a 'no-good-lying-scum-dirtbag-slash-LBR', and no one knows how you smile at him in the hallways and hope he talks to you, or how you prayed every night that Mr. Hartford, your science teacher, would make him your lab partner… Not even her, your supposed 'best friend'.

"Oh, God. Claire, I'm so sorry. We never meant to hurt you…" Now the room is spinning, and you can't breathe. _We? _What the hell is she talking about?

"Wh-what?" you splutter. _Don'tsaywhatithinkyou'regoingtosay. Don'tsayit._

"Look, Claire, well, um, Cam asked me out yesterday. …And I said yes."

You say nothing, stare at the wall and tell yourself this isn't happening.

"Are you sure you're okay? 'Cause if you're not…" she trails off, and you fight the urge to say, _Of course I'm not okay with it, bitch! I still love him! And you're supposed to be my best friend!_

"Look, Layne, my mom's calling me for dinner," you say, even though you had steak half an hour ago. "I gotta go. Bye."

You snap your phone shut, flop down on your bed, give in to the tears and don't stop until long after all your mascara had transferred itself to your pillow.

--

It's August now and they're still together.

It's August and you're still alone.

It's August and you haven't hung out with her _without him_ for at least a month.

You're just another extra on the Cam and Layne Show, and you're about as wanted as an STD.

--

"_Ehmagawd, I told you to stop that!_"

"Sorry." She giggles again.

Who is this girl? It isn't your best friend, who used to mock the 'Pretty Committee' and say everything with a sarcastic edge. This giggling, gushing, I'm-so-in-love teenager who's attached at the hip to her boyfriend is nothing like the Layne Abeley who you befriended on your first day of school in Westchester.

All the time, you want to scream at her. _You're changing yourself for him! _But you don't want to be that girl. The bitter ex-girlfriend who can't move on. So you suck it up, enduring every gush, turning away at every kiss or lovey-dovey moment.

You know this is messed up, but deep down you're just dying to be her.

"So, anyway, I just got the new Jonas Brothers CD." _See,_ you think, _the old Layne wouldn't touch anything with the word 'Jonas' on it. _"And, of course it was crap—"

"_Figures_," you mutter, but if she hears you she doesn't show it.

"—but then Cam came over yesterday—" She giggles again, and you are getting very close to walking to the bathroom and flushing your phone down the toilet. Of course, Massie would kill you, but that's not the point.

"—and we made out for, like, the entire length of the CD."

And in that moment, you realize how much you truly hate the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Review, ladies, and drop Amy some birthday wishes while you're at it :)**

PS: Amy-- I'm sorry for the JB-bashing. But it had to be done ;)


End file.
